simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rodzina Ćwir
thumb|228px|Ćwirowie w The Sims 2 Rodzina Ćwir - rodzina występujące we wszystkich częściach gry The Sims. Wiele lat temu Ćwirowie zamieszkiwali SimCity. W ciągu kolejnych lat mieszali w Sunset Valley, SimLane, SimValley i Miłowie. Ćwirowie są jedną z najstarszych, jeśli nie najstarszą rodziną w Sunset Valley i Miłowie. Rodzina ta jest też jedną z najważniejszych rodzin z serii The Sims. Występuje w każdej części gry, nawet na konsole. Historia rodziny Wiele lat temu w SimCity mieszkał Wiktor Ćwir, który był prawdopodobnie synem Lolity Ćwir. Po śmierci ojca wyjechał on jednak wraz z matką z rodzinnego miasta i założył nowe - mniejsze położone w malowniczej dolinie. Nazwał je Sunset Valley. Wtedy to Wiktor Ćwir nawiązał kontakt z rodem Landgraabów, którzy ufundowali większość parceli publicznych. W Sunset Valley Wiktor poznał Genowefę, w której szybko się zakochał. Wiktor i Genowefa pobrali się. Doczekali się też syna - Gwidona i córki - Kunegundy. Gwidon, dyrektor finansowy dużej korporacji zapoznał Kornelię Zadek. Ożenił się z nią i wiódł spokojne życie. Urodził mu się syn - Mortimer. Mortimer poznał Bellę Kawaler. Już od dzieciństwa była towarzyszką jego zabaw. Młodzi szybko się zakochali i zaręczyli. Kupili więc nowy dom w SimLane. Po pewnym czasie urodziła im się córeczka - Kasandra. Tymczasem u Kornelii i Gwidona Ćwirów Sunset Valley prawdopodobnie się rozpadało i Landgraabowie zostawili miasto, staruszkowie więc przeprowadzili się również do SimLane - w starszą część miasta (do Starówki). Bella i Mortimer zaś musieli nie wiedzieć czemu zmienić miejsce zamieszkania m.in. do SimValley, ostatecznie Mortimer założył swoje małe miasto - Miłowo i tam zamieszkali. Wkrótce Kornelia i Gwidon zmarli (krążą plotki, że Gwidon zmarł w pożarze). Mortimer rozpoczął karierę naukowca, po której szczeblach piął się z olbrzymią szybkością. Kasandra osięgnęła wiek nastoletni, wtedy urodził się jej brat - Aleksander Ćwir. Wkrótce Mortimer osiągnął szczyt kariery i przeszedł na emeryturę. Kasandra dorosła i poszła śladem ojca. W tym czasie do Miłowa sprowadziły się siostry Kaliente. Ich przodkami byli zarówno ludzie jak i kosmici. Jedna z sióstr - Dina zapragnęła fortuny Mortimera, dlatego też zamierzała za niego wyjść. Niespodziewanie żona Mortimera - Bella została porwana przez kosmitów. Kasandra teraz czeka na stworzenia rodziny - jest zaręczona z Donem, a Mortimer czeka na Bellę, chociaż już mu te czekanie się odechciewa i Dina Kaliente go ciągnie do siebie... W The Sims imiona Mortimera i Belli Ćwirów zostały przetłumaczone na Henryk i Majka, ale są to te same osoby poniewaz maja podobne ubranie i wlosy do tych w The sims 2 frame|Bórdel rodziny ćwir Galeria posiadłości Ćwirów Plik:DomyĆwirów.pngto nie wszystkie posiadłości rodziny ćwir w latach osiemdziesiątych Mortimer miał akcje w bórdelu. w 1994 akcje bódelu spadły i Alfons musiał sprzedać bórdel który kupił Mortimer. Tak właśnie urodził się Aleksander. A Belli wcale nie porwali kosmici tylko Mortimer Sprzedał Bórdel a z nim wszystkie zdziry w tym z Bllom. frame|Ahah ja pierdziele Hierarchia Burdelu Ćwirów 620px Członkowie rodziny Wiktor Ćwir=Genowefa Ćwir Szymon Zadek=Pelagia Zadek | | | | --------------------- ---------------------- | | | | | | | | Wacław=Jokasta Kundegunda Gwidon=Kornelia Agnieszka=Erik Kawaler Kawaler Ćwir Ćwir Zadek Zadek Darling | | | | ----------------------------------------- | | | | | | | Michał=Dina Bella=Mortimer Kawaler Kaliente Kawaler Ćwir | | ----------------- | | | | Kasandra Aleksander Ćwir Ćwir Spokrewnione i spowinowacone rodziny * Rodzina Zadek * Rodzina Kawaler Ciekawostki * Nazwisko jest źle przetłumaczone i nie oddaje tak charakteru rodziny niż w angielskiej wersji (Goth, wiadomo o co chodzi) * Z tą rodziną jest nie tylko powiązana tajemnica Joszina z Bagien, ale także tajemnica pochodzenia Juzka ze Schylec oraz tajemnica Maćka z Klanu (nikt naprawdę nie wie kim jest - gdyby byłstarym Wiktora byłby na drzewie genealogicznym). * W grze My Sims znajdują się trzy obrazy przedstawiające ludzi podobnych do niektórych członków rodziny Ćwir, obrazy noszą tytuły: ,,Mortimer", ,,Alexander" i ,,Bella". Zobacz też * Miłowo * Dziwnowo * Sunset Valley * SimLane * Tajemnica porwania Belli Ćwir Kategoria:Rodziny Kategoria:Artykuły na medal